(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper-feeding mechanism for a document duplicating machine, and more particularly to which is driven by a single power source and performs intermittent paper-loading control and continuous paper-conveying operation on a paper loader of the document duplicating machine; such as copy machine, printer, facsimile machine, scanner, imager, and any as the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, continuous paper-conveying and intermittent paper-loading of either origin or blank paper on a document duplicating machine is carried out by controlling one or a plurality of paper loaders. The document duplicating machine can be a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, an imager, and any as the like.
It is well known in the art that two mechanisms are usually facilitated to perform such paper-conveying and paper-loading control; they are a clutching mechanism (ex. U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,426) and a double-motor mechanism. In general application, the paper loader to go with the double-motor mechanism usually has a spring device to provide secure contact between the top paper in the paper loader and a paper-loading roller. However, the spring device is seldom seen in a duplicating machine with a clutching mechanism.
In a clutching mechanism, controls for paper-conveying and paper-loading are separated by a clutch. Though a single motor is used in the clutching mechanism, yet the cost is higher for its complicate control clutching elements and synthesis.
On the other hand, the double-motor mechanism applies two independent motors to perform paper-conveying and paper-loading separately. Although, the application of motors and control are simple, yet the dynamics characteristics of the double-motor mechanism is complicated and much unpredictable. Apparently, the two vibration sources, i.e. these two motors, will contribute a lot to dynamics uncertainty in the document duplicating machine.
Therefore, an invention devoting to resolving aforesaid disadvantages of conventional paper-feeding mechanism for a document duplicating machine is necessary, definitely.